1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control device for a tiltable mounting head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pantographic control device for a tiltable mounting head, for example a mounting head for a camera or antenna, is known from U.K. Specification No. 1451088. The pantographic tilt control mechanism described in this specification provides the substantial advantage that, during tilting, the centre of gravity of an item of equipment mounted on the mounting head is constrained to move along a horizontal path, so that the weight of the item does not have a variable effect on the tilting action.
The known arrangement is effective for angles of tilt up to a limit of about 40 degrees. Beyond this angle of tilt the arrangement can become unstable.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved pantographic control device which remains effective up to much larger angles of tilt for removing a variable weight factor from the tilting action.